


Wishes

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: Author is disabled, Author is writing fanfiction instead of dying, Disabled Character, Disabled Tyler, Gen, I'm projecting again, Jk death wishes he could suck my dick, Listen I'm sad and tired, Negative Thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: It's a bad night. Read the tags.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay now. Writing stuff down helps.

Tyler Joseph has never climbed a tree. Not once in his whole entire life. Sometimes he's okay with that fact (it's just climbing a tree, nothing special about it), and sometimes he's not.

It bothers him tonight. Tyler wishes he was born “normal”. Tyler wishes people wouldn't stare at him; at his chair. Tyler wishes he could go places. He wishes he could travel. He wishes he could climb a stupid fucking tree.

Tyler's disabled. His legs don't work right, his lungs don't work right and it angers him. Tyler feels useless. Scratch that, he is useless. He can't do anything, he can't go anywhere. “Yes you can! It's wheelchair accessible!” The ramp isn't going to help Tyler when his lungs decide to quit.

Maybe he's being a little over dramatic. It's not that they stop working, it's just that the tireder Tyler gets, the harder it is to breathe. Too bad he only has 20% lung capacity and is always tired what the fuck. 

Tyler can walk. And he does. Around his house, that is. Everyone is scared he'll fall down if he walks anywhere else. Tyler can't run. He wishes he could. He wouldn't ever stop if he could.

Tyler's bitter and angry. Tyler's powerless and weak. The entire world is telling him to die. Sometimes he wishes he would listen for once.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert shitty YouTuber telling you to SMASH THAT MOTHERFUCKING LIKE BUTTON AND TO LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED*


End file.
